In memoriam
by Gii3
Summary: They lied. When you're about to die you don't see your whole life flash in front of you. You just see one moment. One single moment that is the one that means the most to you.


**Hey! So truth is... I wrote this a long while ago actually, but I started re-reading my fics just recently and I decided to finish this and give it some final touches. **

**It's inspired on the deaths of some of the characters throughout the series and what I think would be the last thing they'd remember, what means the most to them. I may do more like this one later one but for now… enjoy**

_**Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling and such and such…**_

_**XXX**_

**Regulus Black**

_They lied. When you're about to die you don't see your whole life flash in front of you. You just see one moment. One single moment that is the one that means the most to you._

…

_One last thought. I never thought it would end up like this, I didn't know what was coming, how could I possibly be prepared? It was just one thought, I almost smiled really. Standing there, facing the world's darkest wizard, my master, I could not lie to him, it was no use, and I knew it. So I just got prepared as that green light fly towards me. _

_I never thought… it never occurred to me. He never imagined he'd remember _that_. _

"Hurry up, Reg! Hurry!"

He heard a faint shout. The childish voice echoed all over even though he was standing on an open evergreen field. He stared all around him but he could see nothing clearly, it was too bright so he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Wait for me!" cried another childish voice from somewhere slightly nearer.

"You're too slow! C'mon!" Said the first voice and he swore he could almost hear his laughter.

As his eyes started to get used to the shocking brightness he looked around him to try and see what was going on. He couldn't even remember how he had gotten there; all that he could remember was pain, immense overwhelming pain.

He walked forward; he could hear hurried steps and vivid laughers but he could see nothing. He looked around desperately, the place seemed oddly familiar.

He opened his mouth to try and say something, to ask what was wrong, where he was, but nothing came out, he just couldn't find his voice.

Then, somewhere far away from where he stood he saw two little boys, both of them with dark hair and rather tanned skin. Neither of them both could possibly be older than seven-years-young. He ran, rather than walked, to them and as he got nearer and nearer he recognized the two boys.

"See? I told you you'd be a burden" Said the older one "I would have already gotten there if it weren't for you."

The man stared at the two kids and he watched closely how these words made the younger one blush madly.

"I'm not a burden! Shut up!"

"Yes, you are, Reg! Why did you want to come anyway? I thought you enjoyed mom's long boring lectures."

"They're not boring!" Replied the younger boy instantly.

"Well, if you think they're so amusing then go back and leave me alone." As the boy said this he began walking again –since he had stopped to wait for the other kid- only this time a little slower.

"No! I want to go with you" Said the younger boy as he began to follow the other boy's step with his cheeks blushing.

"You could get into trouble, you know that, right?" This was said by the older boy after a few seconds of silent walk.

"I know"

"And you don't care?"

"You don't either." Replied the little boy almost as if daring him to disagree with him.

"But it's different. I'm used to mom getting angry at me anyway, you on the other hand…"

"I can get used to it too!"

"No, you can't, Regulus, you're too spoilt for that…"

"I'm not spoilt!"

"You so are! Or need I remind you what happened this morning?"

"That was not my fault!"

"No, sure it wasn't…"

"Bella says I did the right thing!"

"Well, of course she does! She's just as spoilt as you are."

"Only because we don't act like you want us to it doesn't mean we're spoilt, Sirius"

"And only because I don't believe what you lot believe it doesn't mean I'm a trouble-maker, and yet I have to put up with mom's lectures."

"But you _are _a trouble-maker."

"That's a minor detail! My point is that you should go home."

"I don't want to! I want to go with you!"

"Why? So that you can tell the tale forward? I'm sure mom will be too pleased to find out where I disappear to." As he pondered the possibility he stopped death on his track and stared intently at his younger boy. "Is that why you're coming with me?"

"No! I wouldn't do that-"

"As a matter of fact, Reg, you would…"

"But I won't."

The older boy stood still. And only then did the man saw the ragged clothes he was wearing. He had -the older one, Sirius- stained blue jeans and a purple T-shirt whereas the other boy had perfectly spotless black jeans and a T-shirt with a moving picture of a snitch that danced all over the green background.

"I'm going to trust you with this one, Reg, don't fail me, ok?"

Regulus nodded fervently at this. The man just stared at the scene with a rather dreamy smile on his face.

"Well then, come on, we're almost there."

With this both boys started walking again silently. None of them said anything, both for a different reason. The older one, reckon the man, just wasn't in the mood of talking, and the younger one had to almost run to keep up with his brother, which barely gave him anytime to breathe, let alone to talk.

Soon enough, both kids reached their destiny, but just as they approached a somewhat tattered building everything started fading into a bright light. It was brighter and cleaner than anything the man -or rather, teenager- had ever seen, he let it consume him and let it fill him with that peaceful feeling.

He didn't know… he couldn't remember, 'where were they heading to?' it seemed important to know, as he was losing himself to the light. He needed to know, 'where did his brother go?' Regulus realized it didn't matter. It was nice, after a life of hate and pain, to go back to the time, when his brother trusted him.

'_I'm going to trust you in this one'_ he had said. His brother didn't hate him.

He smiled, genuinely smiled. Like he hadn't done in a while.

His brother didn't hate him.

**XXX**

**So… how did you like it…? I find myself guilty; Regulus is one of my favorite characters, all because of his change of heart, and I do believe he died too young. **

**And this is definitely one of the things I think he'd remember since he was, after all, the younger brother, and with a brother like Sirius, and in a family like theirs, I'm sure he still longed his big brother to accept him. **

**So yeah, tell me on a review how you liked it and if you'd like to see more like this… :)**

**Love,  
>Gii~~<strong>


End file.
